In recent years, with the progress of size reduction in devices, element-accommodating packages of small size have been developed on which an element such as a semiconductor device, a light-emitting diode, a piezoelectric element, a quartz resonator, a laser diode, or a photo diode can be mounted (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2007-123950). Here, in an element-accommodating package in JP-A 2007-123950, there is proposed a structure including a substrate; a frame disposed on the substrate; and a coaxial connector disposed in a part of the frame.
In association with size reduction and capacity increase in the element-accommodating package, in particular, in an element-accommodating package for high frequency in which a signal at a frequency as high as 100 GHz is used, improvement is desired in the frequency characteristics at the time when a signal is inputted or outputted through a coaxial connector.
An object of the invention is to provide an element-accommodating package and a mounting structure in which the frequency characteristics in the element-accommodating package provided with a coaxial connector can be improved.